totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Finał w Hong Kongu? Na pewno zaboli!
Totalna Porażka: Azja kontra Afryka Odcinek 10A "Finał w Hong Kong'u? Na pewno zaboli!" McKey stała na szczycie International Commerce Centre, obok niej stały puste jeszcze trybuny, a słońce zachodziło na horyzoncie z innymi szczytami wieżowców. McKey: Dziewięć krajów, wiele wyzwań, różne kultury i co jest pewne... dziewiątka przegranych! Kto wygra część w Azji? I kto zmierzy się ze zwycięzcą z Afryki? Czy wygra David? Manipulant, łamacz serc i cel większości uczestników od pierwszego tygodnia? A może wygra Klein? Pogodny chłopak, który również umiał planować, a jego najbliższą sojuszniczką w programie była Tomato? Kto wygra? Dowiecie się tego już wkrótce... w Totalnej Porażce... Azja... kontra... Afryka!!! Zaciemnienie, które zostało przerwane przez relacje Beth. Beth: David jest mój! Rozumiecie?! Nawet jak nie zadebiutuje to i tak zdobędę Davida!!! Zaciemnienie. Opening z serialu Gravity Falls Na początku pojawia się logo Totalnej Porażki: Azji Kontra Afryka. Słowo „Azja” rozrasta się na cały ekran. Zaczyna się piosenka. Pojawiają się panoramy Pekinu, Tokio, Bangkoku, Bandar Seri Begawanu, New Dehli i innych miast. Autobus odjeżdża z Korei. Za nim pojawiają się Potato i Tomato. Następnie na tle Tel Awiwu pojawia się McKey, która wskazuje na centrum. Po tej scence pojawia się Klein, który radośnie skacze pomiędzy ludźmi w Pekinie. Po tym pojawia się Kuakyin, który przebija włócznią taksówkę w Bangkoku. Pojawia się jakaś uliczna, w tle zachodzi słońce. W kolejnej scence podchodzą do siebie Vivian i DeMona, które patrzą na siebie, próbują się zabić wzrokiem, a następnie od tak odchodzą w swoje strony. Pojawia się Mozart, który gra na skrzypcach w centrum jakiegoś wielkiego miasta, ktoś rzuca w niego pomidorem. Rolanda wychodzi na plac jakiegoś rynku w Arabskim mieście i zaczyna pozować, gdy ludzie zaczynają w nią rzucać kamieniami ucieka, a za nią biegnie również zdyszany Gustaw. Następnie z hotelu miłości wychodzi radośnie David w Japonii, a w sklepiku z mangami obok Elli ściska maskotkę Elizabeth. Po tym pojawia się zbliżenie stołu na którym są porozrzucane zdjęcia z sezonu. Następnie pojawia się grupowe zdjęcie, a za nim „Total Drama: Asia vs. Africa”. Hong Kong, Dach International Commerce Centre McKey stała już przy trybunach. McKey: Zanim... pokażemy wam jak radzą sobie finaliści, zaprosimy tutaj naszych dziewięciu przegranych, którym w ogóle nie udało się dojść do finału, zatem zacznijmy! Pierwszy z windy wyszedł Kuahyin. Kuahyin: Kua być przerażony! Dlaczego wielki dom, musi być tak wielki! Tu musieć mieszkać Pan! Kuahyin usiadł na najwyższym podeście. McKey: Potato! Potato podeszła z windy kompletnie zmienioną twarzą (zdarzyło się jej kilka operacji plastycznych po jej eliminacji). Potato: To tylko efekt nowej diety! <3 Potato usidła obok Kuahyin'a. McKey: Oczywiście... ekhem... Mozart!!! Mozart wyszedł ze skrzypcami z windy. Mozart: Moje życie... moja muzyka! Została zniszczona! Mozart uniósł dumnie głowę i usiadł koło Potato. McKey: Jak zwykle same świry... Rolanda! Rolanda wyskoczyła z windy. Rolanda: Heeeeej przystojni faceeci! Mam na imię Rolanda! Rolanda zaczęła machać do kamery i usiadła na stopniu poniżej Kuahyin'a. Rolanda: Ach! I kibicuje mojemu kochanemu... przepraszam NAJUKOCHAŃSZEMU David'owi! Bo jest seksi! <3 Gustaw już wyszedł z windy. McKey: Taaa... Gustaw! Gustaw smutny usiadł koło Rolandy. Rolanda: Ewwww! Odejdź ode mnie! Gustaw smutny nie odezwał się. Rolanda: OMG... Gustaw?! McKey westchnęła. McKey: To będzie długi wieczór... powitajcie Elli'ego! Elli radośnie wyszedł z windy. Elli: Heej! Stęskniłem się za wami, wiecie! <3 Elli potknął się o własną nogę i upadł. Elli: Oj... :D Elli szybko wstał i usiadł koło Gustaw'a. McKey: A teraz... powitajcie Vivian! Vivian po hipstersku wyszła z windy, jak zwykle wyglądając jak żul. Vivian: Lol... znowu tutaj! Vivian usiadła na stopniu poniżej Rolandy. McKey: Zaprośmy... Tomato! Tomato wyszła z windy. Tomato: Cześć. Dawno was nie widziałam! ;) Tomato pomachała do Potato. Potato: Phi! :< Potato obrażona założyła rękę na rękę. Tomato: Siostrzyczko... Tomato usiadła koło Vivian. McKey: I na koniec... DeMona: Zamknij się!!! Stażyści wwieźli DeMonę, związaną na wózku przemysłowym. DeMona: Na serio?! Ten laluś David i moja maskotka do bicia Klein w finale?! Czy wy sobie jaja robicie?! Może jeszcze paszczur Vivian miałby tam być! Vivian: Lol... mnie chociaż nie wywieźli do wariatkowa! ^^ DeMona: ZAMKNIJ SIĘ TY HIPSTERSKI POMIOCIE!!! Vivian: Swaaaag! Słuchaj Niestabilnie Emocjonalnie Stworzenie... jestę hipsterę i zrozum to wreszcie! <3 DeMona: Prędzej zjem swój but niż... CIĘ POLUBIĘ!!! DeMona zaczęła się szarpać. McKey: Jak już mamy naszych kochanych uczestników (sarkazm) to zacznijmy! <3 Macie jakiś faworytów dzisiejszego zadania? Może jakaś predycja? Rolanda podniosła rękę. Rolanda: Oczywiście, że... D...A...V...I...D! Nikt się nie zdziwił. Vivian: Lol... oczywiście, że Klein. DeMona: NIE! To ja głosuje na Kleina! Elli: Klein! <3 Potato: Fluid. :D McKey westchnęła. McKey: Jakby mi was brakowało... okej... zatem to chyba dobry czas by pokazać wam, gdzie są nasi finaliści! McKey wskazała na ekran, gdzie w autokarze siedzieli Klein i David. McKey: Wi... Za nimi zaczęła się skradać Beth. McKey: Beeeth? -,- Beth: Nikt ich nie będzie miał! David jest tylko mój! Beth ściągnęła stanik i rzuciła nim w kamerę, która wybuchła. McKey: Cóż... więc dzisiejszym zadaniem będzie ucieczka przed Beth. Czy ktoś się tego spodziewał? :D Wszyscy unieśli swoje ręce. Nawet DeMona, która była związana. Mozart: Niewiasta! Ona zaiście chcę poślubić David'a. Vivian: Lol... należałoby mu się! ^^ Mogę być dzisiaj w TeamBeth? Yolo? McKey: Oczywiście... Rolanda: O...M...G...! Nikt nie zdobędzie poza mną David'a!!! Aaa! Rolanda wbiegła do windy i pobiegła powstrzymać Beth. McKey: Żadnej zazdrości Gustaw? O_o Gustaw posmutniał. Gustaw: Rolanda... mnie po prostu nie kocha! :< Kuayhin: Dobrze, że ten mężczyzna być... mężczyzna! Elli: Mam nadzieje, że nie zginie. :D Komu wtedy dam swoją Elizabeth? :( Hong Kong, Centrum Klein przerażony wybiegł z autokaru. Klein: Aaa! (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Nie wierzę! Iii jestem w finałowej dwójcę! I to z moim David'em! <3 Och, kocham go całym swoim serduszkiem... oczywiście chyba teraz po zepsuciu ślubu Beth... ona mnie nienawidzi, ale co tam, zamówiłem całą serię nowych didlusiów, więc powinna mi wybaczyć! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Beth: Sama anulowałam wysyłkę didlusiów do Kleina! :< :< :< (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Beeeeth! Nie odbieraj mi mojej bezhivowej przyjemności! ;( Klein siedział na koszu na śmieci, i oglądał jak autokar ruszał się w jedną i drugą stronę po ruchliwym skrzyżowaniu. David: Idioto! Ratuj! David został wciągnięty do autokaru, przez stringi Beth. Beth: Nie rzucaj się! Ja chcę tylko wyjechać z tobą na miesiąc miodowy! (pokój zwierzeń)Beth: A moim najźlejszym planem EVEEER jest zadebiutować, jak w Stars vs. Losers! <3 David chciał wybić okno. Beth: Przestań uciekać! W tym momencie (po jakiejś godzinie) na miejsce przybiegła Rolanda. Rolanda: Zostaw mojego David'a!!! Beth, Klein i David: ROLANDA?! Beth: I ty przeciwko mnie?! (pokój zwierzeń)Rolanda: Ach! Oczywiście! Musiałam walczyć o mojego mężczyznę! Co ta Beth sobie kurcze nie myśli?! Że przypłynęła tutaj na różowej wyspie i już może sobie mną dyrygować i... MOJĄ MIŁOŚCIĄ do Davida?! Aaa! Beth zaczęła płakać. Beth: Myślałam, że jesteśmy BFF! Beściastymi Frawolnymi Friendsami!!! Rolanda: OMG! Nigdy! Dla złodziejki chłopców! thumb|center|670 px W tym momencie Klein i David zaczęli iść (a właściwie to uciekać) od Beth i Rolandy. David: Uff... (pokój zwierzeń)David: Nareszcie uwolniłem się od tych wariatek... czy naprawdę mój udział tutaj był na tyle dla nich podniecający, że są w stanie mnie rozerwać na strzępy? Ach... nie warto być pięknym i kraść serca kobietą... szkoda tylko, że w tym programie tak mało atrakcyjnym... David i Klein biegli przed siebie, aż... z nieba spadło tradycyjne kowadło. Klein: Uuu! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Oczywiście, mam nadzieje, że w finale wyjaśni się wiele spraw... jak mój przyszły związek z Davide'em, czy moje czarne dziecko, które razem adoptujemy. Niestety, ktoś musi wygrać i sorka kochanie, ale to nie będziesz ty! <3 Klein podniósł kartkę. Klein: Uuu, to od McKey! <3 David: Dawaj to! David wyrwał Klein'owi list. David: Cytuję; "Witajcie drodzy finaliści! To już finał, więc nie będzie łatwo. Musicie dobiec do dwóch miejsc, gdzie będą czekały na was osoby, które głównie przez was wylądowały w jury!" (pokój zwierzeń)David: Zjem skarpetkę Beth, że na mnie będą czekały Vivian i DeMona... -,- David: "Musicie zebrać dwie flagi, z którymi potem pobiegniecie do najwyższego wieżowca w Hong Kongu, którym jest International Commerce Centre, tam wbiegniecie na dach, używając tradycyjnych schodów, by później owe flagi oddać w wyznaczone do tego miejsce. Zwycięzca będzie tylko jeden, a dla większej dramatyczności... POZWOLILIŚMY BETH, BY POWALCZYŁA O GŁÓWNĄ NAGRODĘ! Powodzenia! <3" Klein zaczął piszczeć ze szczęścia. Klein: O tak! W centru tymczasem na chwilę Beth przestała się okładać brudną skarpetą z Rolandą. Beth: Słyszałaś to?! :O Rolanda: Hę? Beth: Moje stringi zawibrowały! Rolando!!! To znak! Znak z nieba! Reflektor spadł na Beth. Beth: Znak, że pozwolą mi walczyć i zadebiutować w finale... tak jak o tym zawsze marzyłam! Beth pobiegła w stronę pierwszego punktu (do którego poprowadziły jej fałdki). Rolanda: A co z moim wielkim wkładem w finał?! Tymczasem z powrotem u Klein'a i David'a. Klein: Więc? Gdzie jest pierwsza stacja? ^^ David spojrzał na instrukcję. David: Pierwszą stacją jest statua Bruce'a Lee.... okej, kto pierwszy, ten lepszy! (pokój zwierzeń)David: Jasne, że mogłem skłamać Klein'owi i dzięki temu straciłby jakąkolwiek szansę na wygraną, ale hej... przecież Beth go teraz nienawidzi! Może zabije go... albo przynajmniej udławi go swoim tłuszczem, kto wie! Klein pobiegł w zupełnie inną stronę, którą wskazał mu David. (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Niech David myśli, że mnie wykiwał, a ja pobiegnę w zupełnie niespodziewaną stronę. Nie miejcie mi tego za złe, ale trochę się przygotowałem i znam nieco bardziej topografię Hong Kongu! <3 I wiem również, że najszybszym sposobem by dostać się gdziekolwiek w tym mieście to podróżować metrem. Oczywiście nie było zakazu... więc będę z tego korzystał jak tylko mogę! ^^ Zaciemnienie. Hong Kong, International Commerce Centre McKey stała przed (okrojonym) już podium z przegranymi. McKey: Witajcie! Jak widzicie nie ma z nami Kuahyin'a, Vivian, ani Rolandy, ale nic nie jest stracone! Ciągle mamy innych ciekawych przegranych! Cisza. Tomato: Statystycznie rzecz ujmując... McKey uciszyła Tomato. McKey: Wszyscy wiemy, że jesteś mądra... ale chyba twoja siostra przez bardzo długi czas się tego nie domyślała! Potato: Phi! Od urodzenia!!! I jak ja mam Cię lofciać, co?! Tomato westchnęła. Tomato: Bardzo Cię przepraszam Tomato... po prostu nie chciałam, żebyś się przy mnie czuła źle... Potato: I dlatego nigdy nie byłaś moją Tomato?! Moim pomidorkiem?!?!?! Tomato: Zawsze byłam przy tobie... ale, ja po prostu nie chciałam być lepsza! Chciałam być naprawdę taka jaką ty zawsze byłaś! Zawsze byłaś dla mnie wzorem... Elli już się rozpłakał z wzruszenia. Elli: Jak ja chciałbym mieć taką siostrę! DeMona nie mogła się powstrzymać od komentarza. DeMona: Proszę Cię popaprany Ziemniaku!!! Czy uwierzysz tej dwulicowej szmacie, że nie była tym, kim była... przez jakieś... CAŁE SWOJE JE*ANE ŻYCIE?! Potato: Hmm... :< McKey: Okej... więc mamy pierwszy konflikt rozdrapany! <3 A Ty Mozart? Nie pokłóciłbyś się z Gustaw'em, albo Elli'm? <3 Mozart: Nie, skupiam się bardziej na efektywnym i spokojnym rozwiązaniu problemów poprzez dżentelmeńską konwersację! Elli: Co? :D Elli pomiział się po głowie swojego kostiumu Elizabeth. Elli: My tutaj mówić po ANGIELSKI!!! Kuahyin: Ooo! Elli wreszcie poprawić swojego angielskiego! Elli: Dziękuje! <3 McKey westchnęła. McKey: Dobrze! Skoro nie macie niczego ciekawego do powiedzenia to wrócimy do naszych finalistów i Beth w pościgu po wygraną... McKey odwróciła się ku telewizorowi. Zaciemnienie. Hong Kong, Statua Bruce'a Lee Pierwsza pod statuę przybiegła spocona Beth. Beth: OMG! OMG! OMG!!! Kocham tą szaleńczą rywalizację!!! <3 Beth pisnęła ze szczęścia. Beth: I co ja powinnam tu znaleźć... W tym momencie przybiegła też Rolanda. Rolanda: Beth! Beth podskoczyła ze strachu. Rolanda: Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! A ja? Przecież ja mam być GWIAZDĄ finału! Beth: Pff... ;__; Beth machnęła rączką. Beth: W każdym razie... nie wiesz co zrobić w tym zadaniu? :O Rolanda: Hmmm... Rolanda zobaczyła trzy flagi na szczycie posągu Bruce'a Lee, na jednej była narysowana głowa Beth, a flaga oczywiście była koloru różowego! Rolanda: Patrz! Musimy się tam dostać!!! Beth: Ale jak! ;__; Rolanda: Podsadzę Cię i będzie wporzo! <3 Beth: Weee! <3 Beth wskoczyła na ramiona Rolandy i zaczęła ją traktować jak konia. Beth: Wio! Wiśta wio! ^^ Rolanda: AAA! Rolanda podeszła do statuy. Beth jednak nie dosięgała nawet 1/3 posągu. Beth: I co teraz?! W tym momencie pod posąg dobiegł Klein. Klein: Co to za cudne sado-maso?! :< Beth zaczęła skakać po ramionach Rolandy, byleby tylko doskoczyć do głowy Bruce'a Lee. Beth: Nie dosięgaaam! ;__; Tymczasem Klein podszedł z innej strony posągu i wszedł na górę po schodach, dostawionych przez producentów. Klein: Ojoj! :D Klein wziął swoją flagę. Klein: Papa gorąca lasko! <3 Beth i Rolanda nie zwróciły na niego uwagę, ponieważ były za bardzo zajęte dostaniem się na szczyt posągu. Klein: Okej... drugi punkt... dostać się do "Bank of China Tower"... bułka z masełkiem! ^^ Klein pobiegł w stronę metra, kiedy w tym momencie również na miejsce przybył David. (pokój zwierzeń)David: Cała sprawa nie rokuje dla mnie najlepiej! Widziałem jak Klein już pobiegł z flagą, a ja... zostałem w tyle razem z Beth... Beth próbowała patykiem strącić flagę stojąc cały czas na ramionach Rolandy. Rolanda: Dłużej już nie wytrzymaaam! Beth: Jestem już blisko! :O Wtedy Rolanda zobaczyła David'a. Rolanda: Uuu! Moje ciasteczko! *.* Rolanda zostawiła Beth (która zaczęła zwisać z ramienia posągu), i poszła flirtować z David'em. David: O nie... znowu ty... Rolanda: Też Cię kocham! <3 David: Emm... tak? David zbliżył się powoli do Rolandy. David: Słuchaj Rolando... dam Ci wszystko czego chcesz, ale naprawdę... David westchnął. David: Muszę teraz wygrać zadanie! Rolanda: Wszystko? <3 David: Tak... Rolanda: Jak... wszystko! <3 David: Tak... Rolanda: Wszystkooooo? :O David: Tak! -,- Rolanda: Więc... nie chcę niczego! <3 Rolanda podeszła do Beth, która dalej zwisała z ramienia posągu. Rolanda: On zostanie moim mężem! <3 Beth miała na Rolandę wielkiego focha. Rolanda: No prze-pra-szam! Ale Davidzio jest lepszy od Ciebie! <3 I w tym momencie Beth spadła. Beth: Auuu! David powoli szedł w stronę statuy. W tym momencie rozległa się muzyka. David: Tylko nie to... -,- Rolanda śpiewa jako Rolanda, Beth jako Sally, a David jako Alex. thumb|center|670 px I w tym momencie jak Beth i Rolanda skończyły śpiewać, David wziął swoją flagę i pobiegł w stronę kolejnego celu. Beth: I gdzie jest mój David! Rolanda: Emm... chyba mój! Zaciemnienie. Hong Kong, Wejście do stacji metra Vivian i Kuahyin nie umieli się dostać do posągu Bruce'a Lee. Vivian: Lol! Mówiłam Ci, że to nie tam! Kuahyin: Kua, nie wiedzieć, co te krzaczki mówić! Vivian: Lol... mogliśmy przecież z łatwością utrudnić życie David'owi! Kuahyin: Kua przepraszać, Kua nie być światowa! Vivian: Yolo... uznam to za pop... W tym momencie wbiegł na nią Klein. Klein: Auuu! Klein podniósł się. Klein: Vivian! <3 Tak za tobą tęskniłem! :D Vivain zmarszczyła zła czoło. Klein: Jak tam bycie sobą? :D Kuahyin: To ta blondyna! :O Klein: Kua! *.* Vivian: Lol! Klein skupienie! Uderzyła go w policzek. (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Mrau... aż się podnieciłem! :D Vivian: Lol... słuchaj! Zadaniem jest teraz pokonanie David'a! Więc biegnij gdzie masz biec i nie zważaj na nas uwagi! Porażką będzie jak wygra to David! Klein uśmiechnął się. Klein: Postaram się. :) I pobiegł w stronę peronów metra. Kuahyin: Myśleć, że mu się udać? Vivian: Lol... mam taką nadzieję! Zaciemnienie. Hong Kong, International Commerce Centre Kuahyin i Vivian wrócili już do reszty przegranych. McKey: Widzę, że pomysł w angażowaniu starych uczestników w utrudnianie życia innym uczestników się nie sprawdzi... Westchnęła. McKey: Nie dlatego, że to zły pomysł... tylko nawet nie umieją zdążyć na czas!!! Vivian założyła ręce. Vivian: Yolo, nie wymagaj ode mnie punktualności! Szczególnie jak podróżuje z kimś, kto ledwo ogarnia angielski! Lol! DeMona: ZAWALIŁAŚ! Nic nowego!!! Vivian: Lol... weź się zamknij chodź na chwilę... -,- DeMona: Co? ._. W tym momencie wszystko wokół ucichło. Tomato: Ja... bym uciekała... Wszyscy uczestnicy poza Vivian i DeMona, oraz McKey schowali się za kamerzystami. DeMona: Ty... TY... TYYYY ********* i ****** ogarnij **********, bo ********* i ********* oraz ******************... McKey wyskoczyła przed kamerę. McKey: W miarę jak postaramy się uśpić DeMonę... zobaczcie nas pierwszy zwiastun... naszego KOLEJNEGO SEZONU!!! Trailer Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Ameryki McKey stoi na plaży w Brazylii. McKey: Przez trzy sezony... Ktoś wychodzi z samolotu. McKey: ...zwiedziliśmy 4 kontynenty... Pewna osoba wypada z samolotu. McKey: I teraz wracamy! W oddali za McKey pojawiły się dwa samoloty. McKey: W ostatecznej wojnie gwiazd... Pojawiły się sylwetki zawodników. McKey: ...oraz wojnie płci... Zbliżenie na McKey. McKey: Tym razem powracamy z większą liczbą zawirowań i nieprzewidywanych momentów! Bowiem... nie tylko dołączamy do gry statuetki nietykalności, ale w każdym samolotu drużyny... McKey wyciągnęła jedną ze statuetek. McKey: Znajdować się będzie PRZYNAJMNIEJ JEDNA taka cenna pomoc! Zaciemnienie. McKey: To... Przebłysk, pojawiają się zbliżenia miast. McKey: Totalna Porażka... McKey wskazała na dwa samoloty, które wylądowały. McKey: Zemsta... Ameeeeryki!!! Drzwi otworzyły się i pierwsze osoby zaczęły wychodzić z samolotów... Hong Kong, Bank of China Tower Pierwszy pod wieżę przybiegł Klein, który zaczął od razu poszukiwać gdzie może być flaga. Klein: Jakie to duuuże! :O Klein gapił się na górę, kiedy wpadł na pewną osobę. Klein: Prze... Nina podniosła się. Nina: Weź uważaj jak chodzisz... Minuta ciszy. Nina: Klein?! <3 Klein: Nina! <3 Nina i Klein przytulili się. Klein: Aaa, co ty tu robisz! :D Nina czknęła. Klein: Uuu, widzę że jak zwykle po alko! <3 Nina: Baaa! <3 Zwierzam wszystkie speluny na świecie, w zamian za wygranie wieeeeeelu głupich reality-show! <3 Klein: Też bym chciał... :'< Nina: A co ty tu robisz mój gejaszku? <3 Klein: Walczę o wygraną? :D Nina: CZooooooOOooo? :O Dziewczyna przywaliła Klein'owi z całej siły z plaskacza. Nina: I ty jeszcze tutaj stoisz i ze mną gadasz i... definitywnie Ci stanął?! O_O Nina westchnęła. Nina: Ach... nic się nie zmieniłeś! <3 Cały czas lubisz sado-maso! ^^ Klein: Nio... niestety DeMoncia odpadła, i nie ma mnie kto bić. ;( W tym momencie koło Klein'a przebiegł David. Klein: A z nim walczę o finał... hej mężusiu! ^^ David spostrzegł, że Klein rozmawia z Niną, zamiast walczyć o wygraną. (pokój zwierzeń)David: Czy ten idiota stracił całą przewagę, bo rozmawiał z jakąś laską?! Czy to show to naprawdę wyląg debili i imbecyli?! Hong Kong, Statua Bruce'a Lee Rolanda cały czas próbowała z Beth ściągnąć flagę (nie zauważając, że z boku są schody). Rolanda: Hej! Mam pomysł... Rolanda znowu puściła Beth, i znowu zwisała z ramienia Bruce'a Lee. Rolanda: No wiem, że powinnam Ci to powiedzieć z jakąś godzinę temu, ale koło są schody... Beth: A można je zgwałcić? :D Rolanda: Emm... nie. Ale możesz tam pójść po flagę! Beth: Łiii! ^^ Beth zleciała na twarz i pobiegła po flagę. Rolanda: O...M...G... wreszcie stąd pójdziemy! ^^ Kiedy Beth chwyciła flagę, ta wybuchła, a razem z nią posąg Bruce'a Lee. Beth: Weeeee! <3 I w ten sposób Beth poleciała w stronę '''EGIPTU.' '' Rolanda: Beeeth! Rolanda podskoczyła i uśmiechnęła się. Rolanda: Teraz na pewno to będzie show Rolandy!!! <3 Hong Kong, Bank of China Tower Klein i David (oraz Nina, która była razem z Klein'em) szukali razem flag. Klein: Gdzież to McKey mogła to ukryć... ;( Nina: Nie tak szybko! Mam... Nina padła na kolana, położyła się na środku ulicy, i położyła na głowę mokry ręcznik. Nina: ...kacaaaa! Nina gestykulowała jakby umierała. Nina: Ma ktoś jakieś mocne piwko na kaca? *.* Nikt szczególnie nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. W tym momencie David i Klein spostrzegli, że w budynku, na wysokości piątego piętra z okna wystawały dwie flagi. (pokój zwierzeń)David: Chyba nawet McKey nie przypuszczała, że Beth dotrwa aż tutaj... David pomyślał jak najszybciej dostać się do flag. David: Ha! Podbiegł do podnośnika i ku zdziwieniu pracowników wywindował się na wysokość 4,5 piętra. David: Serio?! Serio?! Klein: Hihi! <3 Klein wszedł do budynku i szybko przybiegł po flagę. David: Nie tak szybko! David wziął pasek ze spodni i zgrabnym ruchem zaplątał w niego rękę Kleina. Klein: Co... :O David pociągnął za pasek, a Klein próbując się złapać czegokolwiek pociągnął za obie flagi i wylądował w rękach David'a. David: I kto tu jest mistrzem? Klein: *.* (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Ach! David złapał mnie za pasek, a on był dosłownie centymetry od skarbu David'a! <3 I jakie on ma seksi slipeczki! ^^ I w tym momencie spodnie David'a z niego zleciały. David: Nawet... o... tym... nie... myśl... Klein: Ale mogę chociaż pomacać? *3* David upuścił Kleina, i ten spadł na podłogę podnośnika. Klein: Auu... David: A teraz prosto po wygraną! David chwycił za ostatnią mapkę. David: Biegnijcie do " International Commerce Centre", kto pierwszy przybiegnie z dwoma flagami wygra! Klein: Oj... Klein wyskoczył z podnośnika, w momencie gdy był on już wystarczająco nisko. David równie szybko ubrał spodnie. Klein: Haha! ^^ Niestety Klein potknął się o leżącą na środku ulicy Ninę. Nina: Piwoooo... W tym momencie David do wyprzedził. Klein: Hej! Klein pobiegł za nim. Klein: Nie dam się wyru... znaczy pokonać!!! Zaciemnienie. Hong Kong, Dach International Commerce Centre McKey właśnie chwyciła za mikrofon. McKey: Więc... W tym momencie drzwi przekroczyła Rolanda, konfetti wystrzeliło, a fajerwerki wyleciały w powietrze. Rolanda: Heeej! Wróciłam! Rolanda! Rolanda to ja! Pamiętacie? :D Prowadząca westchnęła. McKey: I tak huczne powitanie zwycięzcy mamy z głowy... McKey załamana usiadła na krześle w cieniu drzewek w doniczce. McKey: Czy mnie to jeszcze dziwi? McKey westchnęła. McKey: Nie... a jednak nie przygotowałam drugiego zestawu fajerwerek! Rolanda: Och nie martw się! Masz nas! :D Zbliżenia na uśpioną i zbliżoną DeMonę, obrażoną Vivian, skłócone Potato i Tomato, Kuahyina, który bij się z kamerą. Kuahyin: To kraść dusza!!! Mozart, który grał na skrzypcach, Gustaw, który w ogóle się nie odzywał, Elli... który machał do kamery... od jakiś 2 godzin i Rolanda, która wysyłała całusy do kamery. Rolanda: Jestem seksi! Dzwońcie i wysyłajcie swój bekon na 666-BETH-6969!!! Czekam! <3 Ja i Beth, jeżeli jeszcze żyje... McKey rozpłakała się. McKey: To show to porażka! ;__; W tym momencie McKey jakoś jakby... uśmiechnęła się. McKey: Co powiedziałaś o Beth? C: Rolanda: Emm... możliwe, że nasza Beth wysadziła się w powietrze... wiesz... wysadziła siebie i ten brzydki posąg nie-Rolandy... McKey: BETH TU NIE MA?! *.* Podskoczyła ze szczęścia. McKey: TAAAAK! <3 Nawet jej lipny debiut w finale raz okazał się przydatny! ^^ Ale... w pewnym momencie przypomniała jej się część o pomniku. McKey: Wróóóóććć... co się stało z pomnikiem?! O_O Rolanda: No mógł ŹDZIEBKO eksplodować i wylecieć z Beth w kosmos, ale spokojnie, z nami wszystko dobrze! :D McKey: Taaa... miejmy nadzieje, że policja szybko się nie zorientuje kto to zrobił... Hong Kong, Statua Bruce'a Lee Policjanci z Hong Kongu znaleźli setki słit foci Rolandy. Policjant: Tylko ktoś tak zły... ktoś tak perfidny mógł to zrobić... Policjant spojrzał na dach budynku, na którym rozgrywał się finał Totalnej Porażki w Azji. Policjant: To ekipa Totalnej Porażki! Wszyscy ruszyli na wieżę. Hong Kong, Dach International Commerce Centre Wszyscy uczestnicy (o dziwo) grzecznie czekali na zwycięzcę na trybunach. McKey: Okej ludzie... bądźcie grzeczni, a może nikt nie zauważy, że posąg Bruce'a Lee wystrzelił w powietrze... słuchajcie! McKey skierowała zła w ich stronę mikrofon. McKey: Szybko ogłosimy zwycięzcę, wsiadamy do autokaru i uciekamy z tego miejsca! Czy was na serio nie można w jednym kraju samych zostawić... Mozart: Al... McKey: Ciii! Czekamy na zwycięzce... Z za drzwi dobiegały '''STĘKI' obu uczestników, który pokonywali każdy schodek na dach wieży... już miał ktoś się pojawić, a właśnie pierwszy pojawił się... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...DAVID!!! Wszyscy westchnęli, oprócz Rolandy i Elli'ego. Rolanda: Tak! Bądź moim mężem!!! David: Tak! David uniósł dumnie dłoń do góry. McKey: Gratuluje... Nagle wszyscy stażyści wszystko usunęli. David: Co... W tym momencie smutny na górę dobiegł Klein. Klein: Aww... McKey: Gratuluję, wygrałeś... McKey na szybko uściskała mu dłoń. McKey: A teraz spadamy! Producenci powiedzieli, że za pięć minut będzie tutaj obława policji! Rolanda: AAA! Potato: PAAAANIKA!!! Potato, Rolanda, Elli, Klein i Kuahyin pierwsi zaczęli uciekać ku wyjściu. David: Co się tutaj... O_o David opuścił dłonie. Vivian: Lol, Rolanda i Beth wysadziły posąg Bruce'a Lee! Jak mogłeś tego nie wiedzieć, yolo! Vivian założyła rękę i podała mu wózek z nieprzytomną DeMoną. Vivian: Lol... wolałabym przy niej nie być jak się obudzi. ;) Vivian pokazała mu środkowy palec i wyszła. Tomato: Statystycznie to było oczywiste, że wygrasz... :P Tomato poszła za Vivian. Mozart: Zło nigdy nie wygra! Muzyka ją pokona! I Mozart również wyszedł, a za nim smutny Gustaw. McKey: No na co czekasz! Szybko!!! David zaśmiał się. David: To show jest na prawdę do niczego! I na końcu razem z DeMoną na wózku i McKey opuścili budynek i uciekli w autokarze z Hong Kongu. Granica Hong Kongu Wszyscy siedzieli w autokarze. Szczególnie nikt nie pogratulował David'owi wygranej, a wręcz wszscy trzymali się Klein'a, który jak zwykle ich rozśmieszał. Nina: Gdzie... A... zapomniałem dodać, Klein wziął Ninę ze sobą. Nina: O kurcze... nigdy więcej alko... Nina wyciągnęła piersiówkę. Nina: Żartowałam! :D Kamera obróciła się. McKey: Cóż... to już koniec naszego najbardziej zwariowanego sezonu w historii. David wygrał i raczej nikt nie jest z tego powodu zadowolony. My lecimy do miejsca WIELKIEGO FINAŁU SEZONU, gdzie zobaczymy wszystkich 21 uczestników tego sezonu. Dziękuje za uwagę i pozdrawiam! Teraz... czas na finał w Afryce! Do zobaczenia! ;) Zaciemnienie. ''Koniec finału! Zapraszam do komentowania! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Azja kontra Afryka